


I'll find him, you have my word

by hp-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, Interrogation, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/hp-rbiim
Summary: Harry has gone missing, Ron is seeking answers, and Draco can't tell anyone anything.





	I'll find him, you have my word

**Author's Note:**

> Board position: Charms Corridor  
> Prompt: Not established relationship and fake dating (max 531 words)  
> Big thank you to my betas KristinaBird and deaddanpool!!

‘Malfoy.’

The interrogation room was as dingy as he last remembered it.

‘Yes.’ said Draco.

There was a shuffling of papers; Weasley was rifling through his case file. ‘You’ve got to understand that it’s very suspicious for Harry to disappear within three months of dating you.’

Draco stayed silent.

‘I find it hard to believe that it was real.’ said Weasley, his assigned auror. ‘You seem oddly indifferent about his disappearance.’

Draco wanted to scoff. ‘I assure you, Weasley, whatever expression I decide to grace the public has no bearing on my frankly, private, feelings.’ When Weasley remained silent, Draco realised they weren't going anywhere until he received something substantial from him. It was with great reluctance that Draco admitted, ‘I care for him, yes.’

It wasn’t a feeling he wanted to accept, but Potter always was the exception.

....  
....  
  
 _Three months prior_

‘You’re a curse breaker aren’t you?’ demanded Potter, or well, it felt like a demand to Draco anyway. There was a nervous energy to him that made Draco wary. Potter was fidgeting, eyes darting from corner to corner, like something was after him. Maybe something was.

Draco arched a brow, ‘And what if I am? I’m not the only cursebreaker in town.’ He really wasn’t, neither was he the best; Draco was a novice.

‘I need your help.’

Trust Potter to ignore him. Draco sighed. ‘Fine.’

‘You can’t tell anyone.’

Really, that should have been the first red flag. He wasn’t right for this job, yet for some odd reason, he accepted anyway.

....  
....  
  
‘You can tell me, you know.’ said Weasley, brows furrowed. Was that concern on his face? If only Weasley knew that he and Potters relationship was a farce. It was their cover.

‘There’s nothing to tell.’

Weasley sighed. ‘Malfoy, if you don’t give me anything we’re going to be stuck here for a very long time.’

Draco continued staring impassively at the ceiling. His pants were wrinkled, he’d been gripping them too hard. Was that a fly on the wall? The ministry really has gone downhill.

‘There’s _nothing_ to _tell_ .’ he repeated.

....  
....  
  
‘Potter. We need help. I can’t. _I can’t_ . This is too much.’

‘Draco, stop!’

‘Potter, please, just tell Granger, or Weasley! For fuck’s sake!’

‘No! I can’t have anyone else in danger! I shouldn’t even have brought you into this, either. I’m sorry; I fucked up, Draco.’

‘Harry—‘

Harry shook his head.

....  
....  
  
Weasley sighed. ‘Give me anything. Anything at all?’

....  
....  
  
‘It’s coming.’

‘Harry, please.’ he couldn’t handle this, it made him feel like a failure. It was a plea, he needed to tell someone. Yet, Draco knew the answer. Only him. Only he could know.

Harry squeezed his hand; it was warm in comparison to Draco’s. ‘Even if the last three months was just a cover, I…’

‘Then why—’ Draco bit out harshly, ‘—WHY—‘

Harry kissed him on the lips then — cementing Draco’s defeat. Their previous kisses were only to keep the cover, but this one felt real. He wondered what it meant, but Harry had already apparated away.

....  
....  
  
‘I’ll find him, Weasley, you have my word.’


End file.
